


Distress

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Mentions of Sex, One Night Stands, One Shot, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Song fic request fulfilled based on Strange Love – Halsey





	Distress

It was a drunken mistake. One you were valiantly trying to forget. The problem is that nobody would let you. That happens when you fuck someone in the very public staff restroom during the holiday party. You were a cliché. The drunken office girl hooking up at the office party. You were embarrassed. Had sworn of drinking and sex. You had to deal with the disapproving stares of management and the tittering of the other office girls who had fantasized about doing exactly what you did with Yoh Komatsu. 

Everybody wants to know  
If we fucked on the bathroom sink  
How your hands felt in my hair  
If we were high on amphetamines

Of course he wasn’t subject to the same ridicule. Hell he was a hero. Way to fuck the drunk girl Yoh. You were furious at the double standard. Here your career was in jeopardy while he was getting accolades. You were also embarrassed to hell. No wonder he thought it okay to take you into a bathroom and treat you like that. Hadn’t given you a second glance since that evening. You were loud, drunk and extremely vocal in your attraction to him. Sloppy drunk your supervisor had called it. Had quite clearly told him exactly what you wanted to do with him. Practically dragged him into that bathroom. You were oblivious to the stares of everyone around as you pulled him in and locked the door. 

You weren’t exactly quiet while in there either. Your friends had told you with mirthful glee that they could hear you screaming and moaning at the bar all the way across the room from bathroom. With music playing. The embarrassment hadn’t set in until the next working day. When you stumbled in hungover and got reamed over the coals by your supervisor. When you had seen the stares and hidden laughter from your co-workers. When you had to deal with the cruel innuendos from the wrestlers when you crossed their paths. 

They think I’m insane, they think my lover is strange  
But I don’t have to fucking tell them anything, anything  
And I’m gonna write it all down, and I’m gonna sing it on stage  
But I don’t have to fucking tell you anything, anything

So you kept you head down and tried to wish the whole thing away. You avoided Yoh like the plague. Not that he would give you the time of day. He had gotten what he wanted. He had no further use for you. Eventually the whispers died down, and management again forgot who you were. But you never forgot. You couldn’t. Not when you were pregnant.


End file.
